renesancnikralovstvifandomcom-20200214-history
Archiv zprav
16. dubna 1462 / Volby starosty města :Dnes starostenské volby opět vyhrál pan farář a biskup Koco. Zřejmě si získal velikou oblibu u Brněnských obyvatel. ;17. března 1462 / Volby starosty města :Dnes se stal starostou pan farář a biskup Koco. Přejeme mu mnoho úspěchů! ;15. února 1462 / Volby starosty města :Volby starosty vyhrál Defeat. Přejeme mu tímto mnoho úspěchů a doufáme, že povede město stejně dobře jako starostové předešlí(a možná i ještě lépe). ;16. ledna 1462 / Volby starosty města :David2570 se právě stal nově zvoleným starostou. Přejeme mu tímto mnoho úspěchů! ;11. ledna 1462 / Volby do Zemské rady :Volby do Rady vyhrála kandidátka RZKČ(Rekonstrukce Země Koruny České). Jelikož kandidovala jediná, tak se nikdo kromě této kandidátky do rady nedostal. ;15. prosince 1461 / Volby starosty města :Volby starosty opět vyhrál pan Koco. Tentokráte se 61,7% hlasů. ;15. listopadu 1461 / Volby starosty města :Volby starosty vyhrál náš pan Koco, brněnský farář. Přejeme mu, ať se mu v této funkci daří. ;12. listopadu 1461 / Volby do Zemské rady :Kandidátka PSMN získala vedení ve volbách do rady země Markrabství Moravské absolutní většinou hlasů. Strana PIVO se do Rady dostala také. ;9. listopadu 1461 / Rezignace starosty :Starosta Choca rezignuje na funkci starosty. ;8. listopadu 1461 / Svržení starosty :Starostu Kserkse svrhnuli občané Brna spolu s strážníky a Radou MM a nyní se stal starostou Brna náš rektor univerzity Choca! ;7. listopadu 1461 / Svržení starosty :Starostu Tizoka svrhnul neznámý rakušan Kserks a nyní přebírá vládu nad městem! ;29. září 1461 / Volby krále :Albinka vyhrála volby krále a nyní se stává první Císařovnou Země Koruny České. Snad bude aktivnější než náš první a nechvalně proslulý král Septimus. ;27. října 1461 / Volby starosty města a změna Městského poradce :Nynější volby starosty vyhrál pan Tizok, který byl mentorem Brna. Nyní je mentorem Brna pan Kabar. ;27. září 1461 / Změněn Městský poradce :Nový starosta Rubel dosadil na funkci Městského mentora pana Tizoka místo dosavadní mentorky slečny Stephanie, která se plánuje vydat na dalekou cestu do krajů polských. ;27. září 1461 / Volby starosty města :Tentokrát byl zvolen starostou pan Rubel. Tímto mu přejeme do funkce hodně štěstí! ;13. září 1461 / Volby do rady země Markrabství Moravské Kandidátka PSMN získala absolutní většinu hlasů ve volbách do Zemské rady. Doufejme, že MM bude i nadále prosperovat a vyvíjet se ku prospěchu celého Českého království. : ;26. srpna 1461 / Volby starosty města :Mistrdavid byl opět zvolen starostou města(s 87% hlasů), poté co pan Taravam odstoupil s kandidatury s tím, že nechce vyhodit z funkce aktivního starostu. Přesto však pana Taravama volilo 13% obyvatel Brna. : ;12. srpna 1461 / Cenová vyhláška Zemské rady :Odst. 5.1.1.: Na městských tržištích měst Markrabství Moravského je zakázáno prodávat a nakupovat zboží za ceny, které jsou mimo rozsah uvedený pro daný druh zboží v této vyhlášce. :Toto nařízení, se netýká osob, kterým bylo vydáno povolení tuto vyhlášku nedodržovat. Takové povolení musí být vydáno ještě před porušením vyhlášky. :Povolení může být vydáno: Hofmistrem a ministrem obchodu markrabství, starostou města markrabství nebo velitelem policejních sil markrabství při pátrání po pachatelích ekonomické trestné činnosti. :Na městských tržištích je možné prodávat zboží v těchto cenových relacích: :Produkt - minimální cena / maximální cena :pytel kukuřice - 2.05 / 4.95 :pecen chleba - 2.05 / 11.95 :sáh dřeva - 2.05 / 14.95 :člun - 80.05 / 199.95 ;12. srpna 1461 / Zrušení odstavce 1.7.11 Zemskou radou :Odst. 1.7.11.: Starosta, zvolen v radných volbach, dostane od zemské rady príspěvek ve výši 50 grošu. Příspěvek bude předán Hofmistrem formou grantu. (Datum platnosti: od 17.12.1458 00:01) ;30. července 1461 / Vyhláška Zemské rady :Odst. 3.3.2.: Spekulace je definována jako nákup zboží na trhu a jeho následný prodej na stejném trhu za vyšší cenu.Jako spekulativní prodej je posuzován každý prodej stejného druhu zboží v rozmezí 42 hodin. :Výjimku má osoba, která je držitelem grantu od Markrabství. Povolení musí být uvedeno v podmínkách grantu. A dále má tuto výjimku řádně zvolený starosta města. :Další výjimkou jsou domluvené obchody, zboží prodávané na domluvu nesmí na trhu zůstat déle než 30 minut. :Dle rozsahu ,druhu a ceny zboží se jedná o lehký až těžký trestný čin. Pokuta za porušení nesmí být nižší než dvojnásobek zisku. (zákon platí od 1.1.1460) ;27. července 1461 / Změněn Městský poradce :Nový starosta Mistrdavid dosadil na funkci Městského mentora slečnu Stephanii místo dosavadního mentora pana Rubela, kterýžto svou funkci vykonával s plnou zodpovědností. ;27. července 1461 / Volby starosty města :Mistrdavid vítězí ve volbách do úřadu starosty města Brno absolutní většinou hlasů. : ;27. července 1461 / První kolo voleb starosty :V prvním kole voleb nového starosty vede Gatorg. : ;15. července 1461 / Volby do rady země Markrabství Moravské : Prosperující a svobodné markrabství + nez. kandidáti získává vedení ve volbách do rady země Markrabství Moravské absolutní většinou hlasů. : ;11. července 1461 / Byl jmenován první biskup :Farář Koco byl právě dnes jmenován biskupem. Je ale škoda, že pouze RP biskupem, nikoli IG biskupem. To by muselo mít MM katedrálu na kterou si ještě budeme muset počkat. ;25. června 1461 / Volby starosty města :Empirek vítězí ve volbách do úřadu starosty města Brno absolutní většinou hlasů. : ;1. ledna 1461 / Starostovy vyhlášky *Kdokoliv přijme práci strážníka BEZ vědomí konstábla bude obžalován a souzen. Nejvyšší tresty jsou v rámci 50 - 100 grošů + náklady konstáblovské kasy. *Jestliže někdo bude zneužívat ceny prodeje seker, které jsou rezervované pro kováře, kteří brousí sekery pro Brno (tzn. bude prodávat sekeru za 201g, aniž by předtím koupil tupou sekeru za 180g, nebo bude nabízet své tupé sekery za 180g), bude muset dle této vyhlášky cenu sekery městu proplatit přímým převodem. ;1. ledna 1461 / Úprava zákona :Odst. 1.2.5.: Každé politické uskupení, jehož členové jsou ve volbách zvolení do zemské rady, dostane ze zemské pokladny příspěvek ve výši 1200 grošů. Hofmistr příspěvek předá grantem nebo převodem osobám které určí leader kandidátky. Lhůta pro dodání seznamu přispívajících činí 3 dny, po nedodržení této lhůty bude vyplacení formou grantu leaderovi kandidátky. ; 22. september / Volby starostu mesta Brna : ááááá tradá - novým starostom je Corax. Vraj je celý nažhavený na plno povinností a veľa práce. Dokonca som sa dopočul, že občania Brna budú dostávať každý deň 1 groš z pokladnice radnice. Nuž, nech bude ako bude, bude dobre. zprávu vložil Pavolov 23:16, 23.september 1460 (UTC) ; 18. september / Volby do zemskej rady : voľby vyhrala strana PSM a nezávislí kandidáti. Boli takí suverénny, že žiaden z ich súperov nedostal ani jeden hlas. Neuveriteľný výkon. zprávu vložil Pavolov 15:38, 18.september 1460 (UTC) ; 21. august / Volby starostu mesta Brna : už tretí krát za sebou zvíťazil voľbách staronový starosta Kytara. Uvidíme, čím nás prekvapí v tomto volebnom období. zprávu vložil Pavolov 23:49, 21.august 1460 (UTC) ; 22. júl / Volby starostu mesta Brna : miesto brnenského starostu obhájil Kytara500. zprávu vložil Pavolov 13:38, 22.júl 1460 (UTC) ; 20. júl / Volby do zemskej rady : väčšinu hlasov získala kandidátka Asi pokus o rozumnou vládu (APRV) a porazila vo voľbách kandidátku Banda relativne neškodných občanov (B.R.N.O) v pomere 7:5. Tým pádom po veľmi dlhom období vlády B.R.N.O bude vládnucou stratnou iná kandidátka. Novým členom držíme palce. zprávu vložil Pavolov 11:19, 20.júl 1460 (UTC) ; 22. jún / Volby starostu mesta Brna : hrdý bojovník, Brnenský don Juan, bývalý člen rady a ktovie čo ešte všetko ostatné, Kytara500 zasadol na starostovu stoličku a počas najbližších dní bude viesť mesto. zprávu vložil Pavolov 21:44, 22.jún 1460 (UTC) ;24. května 1459 / Volby starostu mesta Brna :ťažké časy bez starostu pominuly. Občan Taravam porazil vo voľbách bývalého starostu Tol19 a spolu s ním prichádza na radnicu závan sviežeho vzduchu. zprávu vložil Pavolov 15:15, 24.maj 1460 (UTC) ;25. srpna 1458 / Volby starostu mesta Brna :po dlhom období nastáva na kresle starostu zmena. Edbarta vymieňa Tol19, ktorý ako jediný kandidát suverénne zvíťazil vo voľbách. zprávu vložil Pavolov 7:41, 25.april 1460 (UTC) ;27. srpna 1458 / Volby starosty města Brna :na místo starosty se vrací starý známý Hyatt, který si odpočinul na dovolené a nyní je připraven pokračovat ve své započaté práci. zprávu vložil Sobul 23:04, 27.srpna 1458 (UTC) ;29. července 1458 / Volby starosty města Brna :místo v čele města obhájil Hlavolam. zprávu vložil Puper 13:43, 17.srpna 1458 (UTC) ;29. června 1458 / Volby starosty města Brna :po dvou volebních obdobích v křesle starosty města Brna se pan Hyatt rozhodl znovu nekandidovat, především kvůli plánovanému odpočinku v klášteře, během kterého by nemohl řádně plnit své povinnosti. Svůj post přenechal panu Hlavolamovi, který již dříve zastával různé funkce v zemské radě a také místo mentora. Místo mentora přebírá Baron_Visinger. zprávu vložil Puper 17:38, 17.srpna 1458 (UTC) ;3.června 1458 / Volby starosty města Brna :v uplynulých dnech proběhly v Brně další volby starosty. Post starosty obhájil Hyatt. Voliči tak zřejmě dali na jeho předvolební řeč, ve které naznačil, že by chtěl v dalším období pokračovat v započaté práci. Již tři týdny také na místní univerzitě probíhá výuka. Máme zde několik rektorů, kteří se starají o pestřejší výběr možných témat přednášek. zprávu vložil Sobul 15:10, 3.června 1458 (UTC) ;25.května 1458 / blížící se volby a změna mentora města Brna :opět se nám blíží volby starosty. Tentokrát jsou dva uchazeči o tento post - Hyatt, který obhajuje svoji pozici a nový kandidát z Polska jménem fazi945. Konečně tak mají obyvatelé Brna možnost ukázat, zda jsou spokojeni s dosavadním vedením města, nebo zda chtějí změnu. Zároveň dnes došlo k opětovné změně na postu mentora, kterým se stal dlouholetý brněnský občan - Hlavolam. zprávu vložil Sobul 11:52, 25.května 1458 (UTC) ;30.března 1458 / změna na postech starosty a mentora města Brna :po pěti měsících v čele brněnské radnice se Zerogirl rozhodla trochu si odpočinout a v dalších městských volbách již nekandidovala. Štafetu převzal Hyatt, který jako jediný na uvolněné místo kandidoval. Zároveň, jak bylo avizováno, odchází z postu mentora města Puper. Jeho post přebírá Glamour. Nechť Jah vede jejich kroky. zprávu vložil Puper 13:43, 30.března 1458 (UTC) ;12.března 1458 / volby do zemské rady :v dalších volbách do zemské rady je zvoleno opět uskupení BRNO. Z kandidátky se stáhli Puper, Sidrach a Menhir, navíc z ní byl vyškrtnut Baron_Sojsl, který se po delší dobu v radě neprojevoval. Místo nich byli přizváni 4 úplní nováčci - Koca, Sobul, Harald_Brevnovsky a Hellb. Zejmena prvni a treti jmenovany se okamzite s vervou zapojili do vedení země. Nechť jim jejich elán vydrží co nejdéle. zprávu vložil Puper 5:38, 26.března 1458 (UTC) ;5.března 1458 / FUNGUJE PŘÍSTUP DO HOSPODY A NA FÓRUM Z ČESKÉ VERZE HRY :chyba, která nás dlouho trápila a omezovala nás v mnoha činnostech, je konečně odstraněna. Konečně mohou hráči používající české rozhraní na fórum a do hospody bez nutnosti odhlašovat se a přihlasovat do jiných jazykových mutací. zprávu vložil Puper 9:34, 5.března 1458 (UTC) ;1.března 1458 / Brněnské volby opět vyhrává Zerogirl :tentokrát bez protikandidáta. Začíná to být nuda. Ve vedení města zůstává i nadále Zerogirl. Jah ochraňuj starostku. zprávu vložil Puper 9:31, 5.března 1458 (UTC) ;15.února.1458 / Vytvořeny základní struktury na herním fóru :po dlouhém čekání byly na herním fóru vytvořeny základní struktury pro zemskou radu, brněnskou radnici a faru. Díky moc adminům. Teď už jen, aby bylo fórum dostupné z českého rozhraní a budeme moci konečně pracovat bez omezení i s nováčky. zprávu vložil Puper 9:22, 15.února 1458 (UTC) ;3.února.1458 / Brno - místo starosty města předáno zpět Zerogirl :v souladu s prohlášením dočasného starosty města - Chocy - byla vláda nad městem předána zpět do rukou Zerogirl. Zerogirl se ujala svého úřadu a začala opět plnit své povinnosti starosty města Brna. zprávu vložil Puper 15:10, 3.února 1458 (UTC) ;30.ledna 1458 / Brno - vláda nad městem vyrvána z rukou uzurpátora :jeden den trvala vláda Befoula nad mestem Brnem. Diky statecnym obyvatelum mesta, kteri se vzbourili proti uzurpátorovi, bylo město vráceno do rukou zástupců vlády. Choca, který vedl vzpouru a stal se po ní starostou, slíbil v co nejkratším termínu předat vedení města zpět do rukou Zerogirl. zprávu vložil Puper 8:54, 1.února 1458 (UTC) ;29.ledna 1458 / Brno - volby starosty narušeny zločinci z Polska :ve chvíli, kdy volební komise oznámila vítězství stávajícího starosty - Zerogirl - ve volbách starosty města, na radnici zaútočil zločinec Befoul, původem z Polska. zprávu vložil Puper 7:42, 26.ledna 1458 (UTC) ;26.ledna 1458 / Brno - volební kampaň se přiostřuje :volební kampaň před čtvrtými městskými volbami se přiostřuje. Ve své předvolební řeči Glamour vystupuje jako starý politický harcovník, který ví, co na české publikum zabírá. Vyhraje Glamour, nebo dá české obyvatelstvo přednost kontinuitě vedení města v podobě Zerogirl? zprávu vložil Puper 7:42, 26.ledna 1458 (UTC) ; 11.ledna 1458 / Volby do zemské rady : Druhé standardní volby do zemské rady vyhrává opět uskupení BRNO (Banda Relativně Neškodných Optimistů), které jediné dalo dohromady kompletní kandidátku. Ve své roli tedy pokračují všichni dosavadní radní, 2 volná místa jsou doplněna Martinkou a Baronem_Sojslem, vzniká druhá regulerní zemská rada. zprávu vložil Puper 7:32, 26.ledna 1458 (UTC) ; leden 1458 / problémy s klony : během celého ledna čelíme podvodům, při kterých jsou zneužívány klony k obohacování jiných hráčů. Jen v období od 1.do 15.ledna bylo reportováno téměř 90 podezření na zneužívání systému. Všechna podezření byla adminy potvrzená jako opodstatněná. Nejde jen o obohacování existujících hráčů v rozporu s pravidly, jde také o ekonomické problémy, které to způsobuje městu Brnu. Díky těmto "útokům" chybí na trhu kukuřice, která je zneužívaná k přesunu peněz mezi klony a hlavními postavami podvodníků. zprávu vložil Puper 7:50, 26.ledna 1458 (UTC) ; 31.prosince 1457 / Brno - volby starosty : v tretich městských volbách byla opět zvolena starostou Zerogirl. Jako opět jediný kandidát to měla jednoduché, objeví se do dalších voleb někdo, kdo jí to trochu zkomplikuje? zprávu vložil Puper 8:51, 4.ledna 1458 (UTC) ; 18.prosince 1457 / bohoslužby v kostele nejsou : v současné době je v systému chyba, která neumožňuje připravit pravidelné bohoslužby. Jakmile bude chyba odstraněna, budu o tom informovat a začnou nedělní bohoslužby. zprávu vložil Puper 12:56, 18.prosince 1457 (UTC) ; 14.prosince 1457 / novým místodržícím se stává Choca : po rezignaci Koka a jeho odchodu z Markrabství byl do čela zemské rady zvolen Choca. zprávu vložil Puper 8:03, 14.prosince 1457 (UTC) ; 12.prosince 1457 / Koko26 opouští Moravu : dnes se Koko rozloučil s ostatními členy zemské rady a vydal se na cestu do své pravlasti, která je zmítaná občanskou válkou, aby tam pomohl ukončit válku a nastolit pořádek. Nechť jeho kroky doprovází Jah. zprávu vložil Puper 8:01, 14.prosince 1457 (UTC) ; 5.prosince 1457 / Brno má svého farního kněze : dnes byl do funkce farního kněze uveden Puper, kněz Univerzální a Římské Aristoteliánské Církve. Od příštího týdne se tedy můžete těšit na bohoslužby v brněnském kostele. Budou prováděny vždy v neděli mezi 10:00 a 12:00. Druhá týdenní bohoslužba zatím nebude, bude zavedena, až si to brněnská komunita vyžádá a fara ji bude moci materiálně zajistit (to není výzva k poskytování milodarů :-) ). zprávu vložil Puper 0:19, 6.prosince 1457 (UTC) ; 2.prosince 1457 / startuje první podpůrný program pro nováčky : aktivní hráči na nulté úrovni si mohou požádat o půjčku 50 grošů na rychlejší dosažení úrovně 1. Program byl schválen zemskou radou Markrabství Moravského a jeho provoz zajišťuje Choca. zprávu vložil Puper 0:21, 6.prosince 1457 (UTC) ; 1.prosince 1457 / Brno - volby starosty : v druhých městských volbách byla opět zvolena starostou Zerogirl. Doufejme, že její funkční období bude tentokrát delší než po minulých volbách. zprávu vložil Puper 12:19, 1.prosince 1457 (UTC) ; 29.listopadu 1457 / URAC - Puper vysvěcen na kněze : 29.11.1457 byl v Římě vysvěcen na kněze první český jáhen - Puper. zprávu vložil Puper 8:40, 30.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;18.listopadu 1457 / Thurzo opouští zemskou radu : necelý týden po prvních regulerních volbách do zemské rady svou funkci opouští, prý omylem, první její člen - Thurzo. Zlé jazyky tvrdí, že při jednom z jednání se houpáním na židli uvedl do spánku, načež ze židle spadl a už se mu nepodařilo se na ní vyšplhat zpět. Vzhledem k tomu, že do voleb šlo jen jedno uskupení a nejsou tedy žádní náhradníci, bude stávající rada pokračovat v jedenácti lidech. zprávu vložil Puper 8:35, 30.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;13.listopadu 1457 / Křest Zerogirl : Kromě prvních standardních voleb do Zemské rady proběhla ještě jedna zvláštní událost. Zerogirl - první zvolená starostka města - se rozhodla stát členem velké skupiny Jahových stoupenců a byla v místním kostele pokřtěna. Křest provedl jáhen URAC Puper. zprávu vložil Puper 15:40, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;13.listopadu 1457 / Volby do zemské rady : První standardní volby do zemské rady vyhrává uskupení BRNO (Banda Relativně Neškodných Optimistů), které jediné dalo dohromady kompletní kandidátku. Ve své roli tedy pokračuje většina dočasných radních, pouze Glamour a Thorgrin jsou nahrazeni Thurzem a Menhirem, vzniká první regulerní zemská rada. zprávu vložil Puper 15:37, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;9.listopadu / Starostou Choca : Po opětovném převzetí moci zástupci české komunity se úřadu ujímá Choca. Se Zerogirl se domlouvají na uchování tohoto stavu do doby, než bude bezpečné úřad předat zpět Zerogirl nebo do nových voleb. Kasperlinchen a jeho přisluhovači jsou obviněni z činů proti zemi a městu, hrozí jim tresty nejvyšší. zprávu vložil Puper 15:34, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;8.listopadu / Revolta - úřad starosty uchvácen silou němcem Kasperlinchen :navzdory hrdinné obraně města, o kterou se pokoušela v tento den pouze Zerogirl, byla sesazena útočící německou skupinou a úřad starosty byl uchvácen osobou jménem Kasperlinchen. Uchvatitel okamžitě vypsal daně v nejvyšší možné míře a ukradl, co bylo možné ukrást. Celkové škody na městském majetku dosáhly cca 1200 grošů. Ztráty způsobené zemské pokladně (především ztráty plynoucí z nižšího počtu pracovníků v dole v následujících dnech) dosáhly cca 1500 grošů. zprávu vložil Puper 15:31, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;4.listopadu 1457 / první zpráva o činnosti zemské rady :Zemská rada vydává zprávu pro brněnské obyvatele. Popisuje v ní nepříliš dobrý stav veřejných financí spolu s důvody dočasného omezení některých služeb poskytovaných zemskou radou. Bohužel díky nefunkčnímu fóru (oficiálnímu hernímu i komunitnímu na ZKC) je zpráva rozšířena jen mezi malou část obyvatelstva. zprávu vložil Puper 15:25, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;1.listopadu 1457 / první volba starosty :Proběhla první volba starosty Brna, do úřadu nastupuje Zerogirl. zprávu vložil Puper 15:16, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;30.října 1457 / Sestavení dočasné zemské rady :Byla sestavena dočasná zemská rada, která zemi povede do prvních voleb 13.listopadu 1457. Coby místodržící ji vede hráč Koko26, jejími členy jsou dále Puper, Zerogirl, Bahnak, Choca, Hyatt, Glamour, Sidrach, Thorgrin, Kaman, Hlavolam a RaBo. zprávu vložil Puper 15:14, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;27.října 1457/ Teleport :Do města Brna byla přenesena první skupina osadníků. Zjišťujeme, co je a co není možné v našem novém působišti. Zatím bez starosty a zemské rady zabydlujeme město Brno. Volby starosty jsou vypsány na 1.listopadu, volby do zemské rady na 13.listopadu. zprávu vložil Puper 15:10, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;26.října 1457 / Brno má starostu a jednoho obyvatele :Ačkoliv dosud neproběhl teleport prvních osadníků do Brna, má město už jednoho obyvatele a starostu. Jeho jméno je Twardowski. Zjevně na cestě mezi Rakouskem a Polskem narazil na nové město bez obyvatel, tak toho zneužil a uchvátil místo starosty. Budeme muset zkontrolovat, jaké další škody napáchal. zprávu vložil Puper 15:05, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;25.října 1457 / URAC - první český jáhen :V tento den se Puper stává prvním česky mluvícím klerikem Universální a Římské Aristoteliánské Církve s právem provádět základní svátosti církve (křest, svatba, pohřeb) se souhlsem nadřízeného kardinála. Přijal nižší svěcení do funkce jáhna. zprávu vložil Puper 15:21, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;9.října 1457 / vytvořena první česká země a první město :V seznamu království se objevuje Corona regni Bohemiae, zatím s jednou zemí - Markrabství Moravské - a jedním městem Brno. Od tohoto okamžiku čekáme všichni každým dnem teleport. zprávu vložil Puper 14:58, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC) ;léto 1457 / formování první skupiny českých osadníků :Byl dokončen český překlad uživatelského rozhraní hry a česká verze je připravována ke spuštění. Spolu s českou verzí hry bude vytvořeno i české království, do kterého bude teleportována první skupina osadníků. Smallet začíná dávat dohromady české a slovenské hráče, kteří budou muset rozběhnout české království. zprávu vložil Puper 14:53, 19.listopadu 1457 (UTC)